raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 102: Fortress of Solitude
“'ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude'” is the second episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview Dion's powers continue to perplex an increasingly on-edge Nicole. Pat volunteers to investigate a possible lead into Mark's past. Full Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Mark and the other ghosts disappear. Dion desperately calls out for his dad to come back, to no avail. Later that night, while Dion is sleeping, Nicole decides to call Charlotte Tuck and asks her to call her back. The following morning, a deputy named Wayne Miller shows up at the cabin and asks Nicole if she saw a woman named Jill Noonan, who went missing in the storm last night. Nicole can’t help him however and he leaves. Nicole calls Pat and tells him what happened. She also asks him about Charlotte Tuck, but Pat claims not to know anything about her. He advises her not to call Charlotte and asks Nicole to give Charlotte’s number to him instead, but Nicole declines. When Dion wakes up, Nicole informs him he can’t go back to school until he gets better control over his powers. She wants him to practice, but Dion doesn’t want to. She also tries to help him stay focused through yoga, but Dion keeps getting distracted. When the boy notices a squirrel, he chases after it, but in doing so accidently triggers a new power and ends up teleporting himself into a tree. Nicole has to get a ladder from the shed to help him down. Kat calls Nicole and tells her there is a job available at the hospital’s communication department, so she arranged an interview for Nicole. But she has to come right away, so Nicole and Dion head back to Atlanta. Dion leaves a message at the cabin for Mark, hoping his father will come back and see it. At Biona, Pat uses his computer to try and find Charlotte Tuck. When he spots his boss Suzanne Wu, he tries to show her a new research proposal for their investigation of the Aurora Event, but she ignores him. On their way back, Nicole and Dion stop at a pharmacy to get new asthma medicine for Dion, but since she lost her job, Nicole also lost her insurance and has to pay the full price. Dion makes the situation worse when he unintentionally uses his power to get some Twix candy bars, making the shop owner think they are thieves. Once at the hospital, Kat is not happy that Nicole brought Dion along, and she still refuses to believe Nicole’s claims about Dion having powers. She wants to send Nicole home, but the head of HR, Rob Michaels, comes to pick Nicole up for the interview. While Nicole is doing the interview, Dion plays his favorite game Reptile Repo with Pat, asking him questions about being a superhero while they’re playing. Dion asks Pat to be his mentor, to which Pat agrees. Sadly, Dion’s phone runs out of power. Without his game, Dion quickly grows bored and his powers begin to manifest again, forcing Nicole to abandon her interview and get him out of the hospital. Kat sees them leave. Worried about her sister and nephew, she calls Pat and asks him if he noticed anything wrong with the two. She comes close to telling him about Nicole’s claims that Dion has superpowers, but decides not to. Pat agrees to check on Nicole and Dion. Back home, Nicole decides to babyproof the house against Dion’s accidental use of his powers. Dion tries to follow Pat’s advice to make himself a costume and get a superhero name. George shows up to warn Nicole that it is illegal to drill holes in the wall of her apartment, but before he can enter her neighbors Malik and Tessa stop him, with Malik reminding George he can’t inspect apartments without a 48-hour notice first. With George taken care off, Tessa invites herself over for coffee at Nicole’s. She is surprised that Nicole is babyproofing her house since Dion is already 7. Pat calls and tells Nicole he tried to find Charlotte Tuck, but the trail went cold after August 12 2017; the day Mark died. Nicole agains denies Pat Charlotte’s phonenumber, and also tells him not to drop by at her house. Shortly after the call, Esperanza drops by to bring Dion the homework he missed. In his room, Dion has just settled on his costume and name (the mind mover). He also build himself a lair, but Esperanza complains it’s not wheelchair accessible. Dion reluctantly modifies the lair. Esperanza does congratulate him on the costume. When Esperanza is gone, Dion grabs his binoculars and starts looking for bad guys to fight. Against Nicole’s orders, Pat drops by anyway with Chinese food. When Dion spots a child in a stroller lose her stuffed toy, he teleports onto the street to get it, right in front of a speeding car. At the last second Dion teleports himself to safety. Nicole is horrified that Dion was almost killed, while Pat is stunned by what he just witnessed. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole Warren *Ja'Siah Young as Dion Warren *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat Rollins Recurring Cast *Ali Ahn – Suzanne Wu *Kylen Davis as Malik *Dana Gourrier as Tessa *Afemo Omilami as George Lewis Guest Cast *Butch Hammett as Deputy Wayne Miller *James Devoti as Rob Michaels *Don Stallings as Pharmacist *Mayer Stern as Hamid Trivia *The title of the episode is taken from Superman's fortress on the north pole. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes